Extravagant Life
by MahMasen
Summary: Edward, Bella, Emmett, Rosálie, Jasper e Alice fazem parte da Elite Americana e estudam na melhor escola do país, local onde é palco de grandes aventuras do invejado sexteto.
1. PRÓLOGO

Informações Básicas sobre a Fic

Os Swan's – Charlie/ Renée/ Isabella/ Rosálie

Os Cullen's – Carlisle/ Esmé/ Edward/ Emmett/ Alice

Os Hale's – Rebecca/ Josh/ Jasper

Profissões de cada um dos pais:

Charlie Swan – Senador do Estado de Washington

Renée Swan – Editora Chefe da Vogue

Esmé Cullen – Tem um dos mais famosos escritórios de advocacia dos EUA

Carlisle Cullen – O melhor cirurgião plástico dos EUA

Rebecca e Josh Hale – Donos da Boarding School Of Forks

AVISO: Todas as meninas são completamente mandonas e mimadas, loucas por compras, até mesmo a Bella. E quanto ao temperamento da mesma, ao mesmo tempo ela é mandona e mimada, mas também pode ser um doce de menina, principalmente com Edward.

**PRÓLOGO**

Bella, Edward, Rosálie, Emmett, Alice e Jasper fazem parte da Elite americana e estudam na Boarding School Of Forks a melhor escola do país - onde são os mais populares - local onde é palco das mais loucas aventuras do invejado sexteto.

* * *

><p><strong>Oi meninas, essa é a minha primeira Fic, espero que vocês gostem dela, porque eu estou amando escrevê-la. Se tiver bastante reviews, posto o primeiro cap na segunda, se não, só na quinta. Beijos<strong>


	2. CAPÍTULO I

**CAPÍTULO I**

-ELIIIIS! – escutei minha irmã gritar do seu quarto, enquanto passava pelo corredor – Pelo amor de Deus, você é surda por acaso? Não posso gastar minha voz de novo com você, me entendeu?

-Já estou indo, Srta. Rosálie! – Elis clamou desesperada.

Desci até a cozinha e peguei um copo de suco da geladeira, enquanto ouvia a minha _adorável_ irmã ralhar com a nossa pobre empregada. Cinco minutos depois, Rose desceu as escadas da mansão dos Swan – nossa humilde casa – batendo seus saltos Manolo Blahnik nos degraus de madeira.

-Hey, maninha, o que vamos fazer hoje?

-Sabe, Bella, temos que aproveitar a última semana de férias! Pensei em ir para a casa de praia, que tal? – pegando um copo do mesmo suco que eu estava tomando.

-Ótimo, vou chamar os meninos. Vamos depois do almoço! – Avisei, saindo em direção ao meu quarto para falar com o resto da galera e me arrumar, lógico!

Peguei meu IPhone branco em cima da escrivaninha e liguei primeiro para o número de Edward.

-Pode falar, anjo. – meu namorado falou, atendendo no segundo toque.

-Só liguei para avisar para você, a Alice e o Emmett arrumarem as malas que vamos para a casa de praia da minha família no fim da tarde. E também para falar para você já trazer suas coisas antes para você almoçar aqui, tudo bem? – falei, ele já sabia que eu era mimada e mandona, portanto, não precisava fazer tanto charme.

-Está bem. Estou aí em vinte minutos. Te amo!

-Também te amo! – e desliguei.

Rosálie gritou do andar de baixo que ligava para Jasper e eu fui arrumar as minhas malas. Entrei no closet, que era um pouco menor do que meu quarto e peguei roupas íntimas, biquínis, roupas casuais, e roupas para sair. A mesma coisa no banheiro, para pegar shampoo, escova de dente e meus cremes e maquiagens. Peguei os sapatos que eu mais gostava e guardei tudo em malas separadas, todas com as minhas inicias gravadas em dourado na mala preta de metal.

Pedi para Paul, outro empregado da mansão, para levar tudo para o meu carro. Troquei de roupa, coloquei uma regata azul, saia de cintura alta branca e um cinto marrom marcando minha cintura. Calcei meus Louboutins marrons lindos e peguei uma bolsa da mesma cor que as sandálias. Passei o meu perfume preferido, Coco Chanel, e desci as escadas.

Assim que pus meu pé no primeiro andar da casa, a campainha tocou.

-Pode deixar que eu atendo, Elis. - Avisei a empregada perto da porta. Sabia que era Edward, portanto eu mesma poderia abrir a porta para ele.

-Bom dia, anjo. – declarou o próprio quando abri a porta da frente, me dando um selinho.

-Bom dia, baby! – falei animada, o puxando para dentro da casa pela mão.

-Paul, leve as malas de Edward para o meu carro, por favor. – Pedi.

Assim que chegamos à sala de estar, Edward pôs as mãos na minha cintura e eu pus as minhas em sua nuca e me deu vários selinhos. Por mais que eu estivesse com um salto de quinze centímetros, Edward ainda era maior que eu, e tinha que se abaixar para me beijar.

-Por que não te anunciaram quando você chegou?

-Eles já me conhecem, amor. Deixam-me passar direto. - respondeu com a maior calma do mundo. Deixando leves beijos em meu pescoço.

-Mas não deviam, eles são pagos para vigiarem a minha casa e deixam passar qualquer um! – ele me olhou magoado – Ah... Não... Não quis dizer isso, baby, você não é qualquer um! Ok, me desculpe! Mas você entendeu não é?

Ele assentiu e se afastou de mim.

-Baby... Amor... Edward! – comecei a perguntar, mas ele não respondia, me aproximei dele e abracei sua cintura por trás. – Baby, você sabe que foi meu jeito de falar. Você não é qualquer um. Você é o meu namorado, ok? Olhe para mim.

Ele se virou e então eu o beijei. Não foi como os simples selinhos que ele havia me dado quando chegou, mas sim um beijo de verdade. Suas mãos, que antes descansavam ao lado de seu corpo, agora apertava minha cintura e as minhas subiram uma até seu ombro e outra até sua nuca.

Ele riu e se separou de mim.

-Se eu soubesse que te deixar assim fosse tão bom, tinha interpretado melhor! – falou ainda rindo.

-Você tava brincando? – perguntei irritada.

-Brincando, não. Interpretando seria uma palavra mais adequada.

-Ah, seu idiota. Achei que você estava magoado comigo! Fiquei toda culpada aqui e é isso que você faz? Vai ficar sem beijo até chegar à praia!

-Ah não, Bella! Foi só uma brincadeira, anjo! Não precisa de tudo isso!

Dei as costas a ele e pedi a Elis que servisse a mesa para o almoço.

...

Depois de almoçarmos, Edward me seguiu até meu quarto. Me joguei na cama, e ele ficou me olhando de pé.

-Bella, para de ser a _Drama Queen_, vai! Foi só uma brincadeira!

-Desculpa, mas o posto de _Drama Queen_ já é da minha irmã faz um bom tempo! – o lembrei rindo.

-Já que você já está rindo, será que poderia me dar outro beijo como aquele da sala? – perguntou já se inclinando em minha direção na cama.

-Vem aqui logo! – declarei, me rendendo e puxando ele logo pela gola da camisa, porém antes de beijá-lo escutei o interfone tocar e o empurrei – Deve ser o pessoal.

-Bella...

-Depois, Edward, depois! – falei descendo as escadas.

Quando já estávamos no primeiro andar, Elis abriu a porta para nossos amigos entrarem. Alice, minha melhor amiga e cunhada, Emmett, o grandalhão e também meu cunhado e Jasper, o quieto e recatado da turma, que namora Alice.

-Bella! Já está grudada no meu irmão, não é? – na hora em que ela falou isso, Edward veio até mim e abraçou minha cintura - Eu quero fazer compras antes de irmos, importa-se? Fiquei sabendo de uma festa que uma menina vai dar hoje de noite lá na praia e eu não tenho roupa!

-Alice, o que você mais tem é roupa! – Emmett a contrariou.

-Mas não apropriada para essa festa! É uma super festa. Alec me ligou não faz uma hora avisando. Disse que vão estar Justin Timberlake e talvez Daniel Radcliffe! – ela soltou um suspiro ao falar o último nome.

-Não sei o que você naquele lá! Menino feio! – Rose falou apática. As duas sempre brigavam quando o tema era Harry Potter. Alice amava a saga e Rose detestava.

-Então vamos logo ao shopping, porque não podemos demorar muito. – disse, indo buscar minha bolsa na mesa de centro da sala de estar, me virei para o hall, onde os meninos ainda estava parados. – Vocês vem?

-Sim! – os três responderam em uníssono e cada um foi para o lado de suas namoradas.

Cada casal foi num carro, primeiro porque não cabia todo mundo em um só, e segundo, porque todos já sabíamos que gastávamos muito e lotávamos o carro de sacolas.

Nos encontramos no shopping, compramos só algumas coisas, o meu traje já estava nas sacolas que Edward carregava de boa vontade. Alice, a mais descontrolada de nós três acabou comprando seu traje e muito mais. Rose também não passou muito longe. Quem sofreu mais com certeza foram Emmett e Jasper que tiveram que carregar todas as sacolas das meninas.

Quando chegamos a minha casa, eram 15:00 e tínhamos que ir ao aeroporto pegar o jatinho de meu pai. Alice, Jasper, Emmett e Rosálie colocaram suas malas em seus respectivos carros e fomos até o aeroporto. Entramos por um portão privativo, por onde entram somente que tem jatinho _e_ a pista privada para decolar o pousar entram. Entramos no galpão onde o jatinho fica e ficamos esperando na salinha _privê_ que meu pai tinha mandado construir para nós. Aproveitei para ligar para minha mãe, avisando que usaríamos o jatinho do meu pai e que voltaríamos da casa de praia em Los Angeles no final da semana.

-Senhoritas, o avião já está pronto. – O comissário veio avisar e todos nos levantamos e fomos em direção ao jato – Já colocamos as malas das senhoritas e dos senhores no bagageiro.

-Então já podemos entrar? – Rosálie perguntou com impaciência.

-Claro! – O comissário abriu a porta revelando a escada e eu fui a primeira a subir, atrás de mim veio Edward, Rose, Emm, Allie e Jazz.

Cada um sentou em um assento e logo Rose pediu uma garrafa de champanhe. Os comissários já sabiam que tomávamos bebidas alcóolicas há muito tempo e não hesitaram em trazer o pedido. São essas as vantagens de nascer na Elite Americana.

Edward se levantou do assento ao meu lado e foi pegar as nossas taças. Ligamos o Player e ficamos conversando e bebendo até pousarmos na pista privada do LAX.

* * *

><p><strong>Fiquei triste, só recebi uma review! Mas adorei, viu Bruna? Muito linda!<strong>

**Esse é o 2º cap. Acho q o 3º sai quinta-feira, então até lá!**

**Roupa da Bella: **http :/ www . polyvore . com /look_viagem_de_bella/ set?id=43550981&.locale=pt-br** (tirem os espaços)**

**Beijos e me deixem reviews! **


	3. CAPÍTULO II

**CAPÍTULO II**

Assim que descemos do jatinho particular, nossas malas foram tiradas do bagageiro. O aeroporto mesmo se encarregou de chamar dois táxis para nós. Era sempre uma honra ter as filhas do Senador de Washington em terras californianas.

Quase foi preciso mais um táxi para caber todas as nossas malas, mas alguns seguranças nos ajudaram e os dois táxis nos levaram até nossa casa de praia.

A casa, localizada em Beverly Hills, era gigante. Quartos, banheiros e salas era o que não faltava. A cozinha era ampla e extremamente moderna, todos os equipamentos eram em preto e prata e o resto dos móveis do cômodo em tons marfim e bege. Eram sete quartos no total, um meu, outro de Rose e outro de nossos pais. Os outros três eram de hóspedes, que só era usado em dias como hoje. Todos eles eram suíte e tinha closets relativamente grandes. Sim, está faltando um, mas só contarei depois.

Eu e Edward nos acomodamos em meu quarto. Ele era em tons de marfim e dourado. A cama com dossel em ouro envelhecido, decorada com flores de metal era o móvel mais rústico que compunha o quarto** [N/A: Lembrem-se da cama do Edward em Eclipse]. **A penteadeira em um dos cantos do quarto era de madeira, pintada na cor mais Pink que encontraram, com uma poltrona de couro marfim extremamente confortável. Meu closet era, praticamente, mais um quarto na casa, de tão grande, só perdia para o da minha casa em Seattle, cabideiros e prateleiras espalhavam-se por todo o espaço, sobrando um cantinho que era ocupado por um divã marfim com almofadas de pele sintética.

Emmett e Rose ficaram no quarto ao lado do meu, que pertencia a Rose e Allie e Jasper em um dos quartos de hóspedes.

Foi só o tempo de colocarmos nossas coisas em meu closet que Alice bateu na porta dos meus aposentos.

-Bella, Alec acabou de me ligar, a festa começa às 20h00 no Amazing Club em Santa Mônica. Precisamos começar a nos arrumar já! Só temos três horas para ficarmos prontas! – gritou ela, dando um chilique na última parte.

-Ok, me encontre no Pink Room em cinco minutos! – gritei de volta.

_Pink Room_ é como eu, Rose e Allie chamamos o 4º quarto de hóspedes. Eu e minha irmã o decoramos para ser um lugar para nós nos arrumarmos para festas e tudo mais. Tinha um super espelho de corpo inteiro e um lugar específico para fazer cabelo e outro para fazer maquiagem. Tinha araras para pendurarmos nossas roupas e sofás para sentarmos se nos sentirmos cansadas. O banheiro é grande e no chuveiro podem tomar banho até quatro pessoas juntas de tão espaçoso.

Peguei minha roupa e rumei até o Pink Room. Tomei banho e me troquei. Meu vestido Alexander McQueen era preto, com decote canoa rente a base do meu pescoço, que era justo até a minha cintura e depois abria a saia levemente plissada. Pus meu blazer cinza claroe calcei meus scarpins com estampa de cobra. Alice veio e fez minha maquiagem, bem leve.

Passei meu babyliss nas pontas do meu cabelo só para definir meus cachos naturais e prendi minha franja para trás. Voltei ao meu quarto e passei meu perfume.

Na hora em que saí do quarto, Rose e Allie saíram dos delas também e descemos as escadas juntas. Rose usava um vestido de mangas curtas em tons de nude e dourado sem brilho. Calçava scarpins meia pata Louboutin e carregava no ombro sua bolsa-carteira Chanel. Allie usava um vestido de renda branca em decote canoa rente a base do pescoço como o meu, calçava scarpins rosa-bebê Diane Von Furstenberg e carregava na mão uma clutch Dolce & Gabanna.

Os meninos nos esperavam na sala e na hora em que pisamos na mesma eles levantaram do sofá. Cada um foi na direção da respectiva namorada. Edward veio até mim e enlaçou a minha cintura. Ele estava com uma calça jeans de lavagem clara e uma blusa pólo azul-marinho.

-Você está tão linda... – falou no meu ouvido. Fiquei arrepiada e ele riu me dando um selinho.

-Vamos cambada! – Emm gritou, tirando os outros casais de sua bolha.

-Emmett, modos, por favor! – Minha irmã ralhou com ele.

Pedimos dois táxis e fomos até a festa. O Amazing Club era um dos _buffet_ mais caros de Los Angeles, localizado em Santa Mônica, era famoso por ser pé na areia e realizar festas tanto dentro do salão, quanto na própria praia.

**Pé na areia: termo para qualquer tipo de construção que fique na praia (sem rua dividindo o local e o mar).**

Chegamos e a festa já estava lotada. Na entrada, um bom grupo de pessoas esperavam adentrar no salão e o segurança na porta não parecia muito amigável. Assim que saímos do táxi, Alec nos viu a acenou para nós. Falou algo para o segurança, que nos deixou passar sem dizer uma palavra.

O salão era muito bonito em seu interior. Algumas mesas ficavam nos cantos e no meio se localizava a pista de dança. Na parte direita ficava o bar, que já estava rodeado de pessoas e garçons e na parte esquerda, a porta para a praia.

-Hey! Que bom que vocês chegaram! Alec falou muito de vocês para mim! – Uma menina loira do cabelo curto veio até nós – Ah! Desculpe. Eu sou Alexandra, a dona da festa.

Ela vestia um vestido rendado vermelho escarlate que lhe caía muito bem. Um colar pesado cobria seu colo. No braço direito, um bracelete muito bonito se encontrava e nos pés um scarpin da mesma cor do vestido a fazia mais alta. A clutch nude estava presa entre o braço direito e a cintura.

-Eu sou Bella Swan e esses são Edward Cullen, Rosálie Swan, Alice Cullen, Emmett Cullen e Jasper Hale – falei nos apresentando e achei que ele ficou olhando demais para Edward.

-Eu sei quem são vocês! O pai de Bella e Rosálie é Senador, não é? Meu pai é deputado, o conhece. E minha mãe fez uma cirurgia plástica com o seu pai, bonitinho! – falou a última parte se dirigindo a Edward. Safada!

Edward passou a mão na minha cintura e isso a deixou meio envergonhada. Eu peguei sua mão e levei até a pista de dança. Estava tocando uma música agitada e começamos a dançar. Logo nossos amigos se juntaram a nós dois.

-Você fica tão bonitinha com ciúmes! – Edward disse no meu ouvido enquanto dançávamos.

-É bom ela não te olhar da mesma forma de novo! Você é meu namorado e de mais ninguém, entendeu? – falei roçando nossos lábios bem de leve. Mas é claro que Edward não se contentou com isso e me beijou de vez. Nos afastamos da pista de dança e fomos em direção ao bar.

A bebida também era livre ali, então eu pedi um Martini e Edward, uísque. Nós estávamos sentados lado a lado e Alexandra apareceu atrás da gente, colocando um braço em cada um dos nossos ombros.

-Estão gostando da festa? – "Até você chegar, sim!" pensei.

-Claro...

-Então vamos dançar! Dança comigo, fofinho?

Ok! Ela já passou dos limites!

-Não, ele vai dançar com a namorada dele, não é, _amor_? – falei olhando bem pra ela.

-C-claro, anjo!

Nem preciso dizer que ela ficou com cara de taxo quando saí puxando Edward pela mão, né?

-Quero falar com você depois, Isabella! – Alexandra gritou.

Encontramos Rose, Emm, Allie e Jazz sentados nos tapetes embaixo de uma das tendas espalhadas pela área da praia privativa do salão e nos sentamos ao lado deles.

-Onde vocês estavam? – Rose perguntou.

-Bebendo...

Começamos a conversas banalidades e bebendo. Com o tempo, Allie já estava um pouco alta da bebida. Resolvi ir andar um pouco na praia.

-Amor, vou dar uma volta, quer vir comigo? – questionei Edward.

-Vai indo que eu vou daqui a pouco. – e ficou conversando com os meninos enquanto eu me levantava. Tirei meus sapatos, pois estávamos na areia e fui até a beira do mar.

Andei acho que uns dez minutos e Edward se levantou e veio até a mim. E bem na hora em que ele estava a um metro de mim, um cara chegou e passou a mão na minha bunda.

-E aí, gatinha?

A próxima coisa que eu vi foi o punho de Edward acertar em cheio o nariz da cara, que reconheci sendo uns dos vizinhos de Beverly Hills. O homem tentou revidar, mas já tinha bebido uns bons copos e mais se atrapalhou do que bateu em Edward.

Emmett veio correndo e segurou para Edward não bater mais no cara, mas ele tentava se soltar. O mesmo fizeram com o menino.

-Você ficou louco? – Edward perguntou.

-Lógico que não. A gata t-tava ali. Ela é uma d-das minhas vizinhas! – ele falou, derrapando em algumas palavras.

-Derek, vamos embora, cara! Você já bebeu demais. Essa menina tem namorado, idiota. – Um dos amigos que estavam segurando Derek avisou.

Fui até a frente de Edward e coloquei as mãos em seu peito, o fazendo relaxar e Emmett o soltou. Ele passou um dos braços pela minha cintura, sempre sem tirar o olhar de Derek.

-Ok! Essa festa já deu. Vamos embora, Edward! – pedi, fazendo, finalmente, com que ele olhasse para mim.

-Vamos! – disse deixando um beijo na minha testa.

Saímos do meio do círculo de curiosos que nos cercavam em direção a saída.

-Já vai, Bella? – Alexandra perguntou e depois se virou para o meu namorado – Nem deu tempo de nós conversarmos mais Edward!

-Nós vamos sim, e se você me permite dizer, essa foi a pior festa que eu já fui! – Declarei, deixando-a com a boca aberta.

Pedimos um táxi e chegamos em casa pouco tempo depois. Ninguém falou nada e cada casal foi para o seu quarto. Entramos no meu, me troquei, tirei a maquiagem e escovei meus dentes. Quando voltei ao quarto, Edward já estava de pijamas, sentado bem no meio da minha cama.

Subi na cama _king size_ e sentei a sua frente. Ele olhava para baixo e fez que não percebeu a minha presença.

-Hey... – coloquei minha mão em seu rosto. Ele levantou o rosto e me puxou para seu colo.

-Eu odiei o que aquele cara fez com você, sabia?

-Eu também, amor. Mas agora passou, vamos esquecer isso e dormir, que tal?

A mãe dele passeou pelas minhas costas e isso me deixou arrepiada. Enterrou o rosto em meu pescoço e começou a dar beijos ali.

-Eu não estou com sono. – Ele disse finalmente me beijando.

* * *

><p><strong>Oi meninas! Tudo bom? Aii, adorei escrever esse cap. Festas são comigo mesma! <strong>

**Adorei as reviews, viu? Realmente, achei suuper fofas! E antes de respondê-las, só uma coisinha. Só volto depois do Carnaval, ok? **

**Carla: **Espero que você goste, flor! Bj

**Ana Krol: **Tá aqui o próximo cap, linda! Obrigada! Bj

**Bruna: **Bem difícil, né? Também acho kkk! Eu queria esse lado metido da Bella, mas também queria um lado doce, como em Twilight! Espero que goste desse então! Bjo

**JennyCampbell: **É fofa, eu queria que elas fossem assim... Bj

**Beijos cheirosos!**


End file.
